From EP 1 988 024, a monitoring system for a tray-sealing machine is known for detecting a misalignment of a tray in a sealing tool bottom part or foreign matter between the sealing tool bottom part and the sealing tool upper part to prevent defective sealing or damage to the tools.
A tray-sealing machine with such monitoring system is not able to pack products when the product projects beyond the tray's edge or the tray as this part of the product is interpreted and evaluated as foreign matter. As a consequence, the machine will stop with a corresponding error message.